House of Whitlock
The House of Whitlock is a long-standing Gilnean noble house from Eastern Gilneas . An area known as Bruckstone served as the home and seat of power for the family. Beginning with a warrior by the name of Victor Whitlock, the family served Gilneas from its birth to its falling. History War of Aderic Victor Whitlock owned a small estate in Eastern Gilneas with his wife, Karoline, and their young child, Oliver. Having been a long-time supporter of the future King, Aderic, he was quick to take action when a call was made for men of Gilneas to take up arms. After Gilneas’ victory in the War of Aderic , the family was granted a small island off the coast of Eastern Gilneas, elevating Victor’s status to that of a Baron. In the years following the war, the Whitlock family sought funding from the new Kingdom of Gilneas to erect what they named Bruckstone Keep, a training ground for Gilnean soldiers. War of Silverpine When a call was made to once again take up arms in the War of Silverpine , sending soldiers who had trained at the Fortress as well as his own two sons was not enough for Victor Whitlock. Instead, the elderly man made the decision to go with them. A costly decision as when the war was over, it was only his two sons who returned home to Karoline. Development of Bruckstone While Victor’s eldest son, Oliver Whitlock, worked his way to becoming a Knight-Captain who was responsible for the training at Bruckstone Keep with those who served under him, the younger of the brothers took responsibility of their land. With the help of Vincent Whitlock, the land surrounding the keep was developed into a small town by the name of Bruckstone. With this came another source of income for the family as land was leased and rent was collected. During the industrialization of Gilneas, Edward Whitlock left the military dealings to his three older brothers and moved with the times. Due to his investments in the weaponry and artillery industry, the family found themselves prospering quite well. Currently After the death of Lord Nicholas Whitlock during the Shattering, the house was left in the hands of his son, Benjamin. It was in Darnassus that Benjamin heard of his father's passing and his new title as Lord Benjamin Whitlock, Baron of Bruckstone. Unlike most of the Whitlock family, however, Benjamin was a business man and cared little for Bruckstone Keep. It wasn't until he heard word of people resettilng in Gilneas that he grew an interest in returning to the small village and restoring what his family had called home - if only for the purpose of gaining more money. Due to family investment and personal investments, Benjamin was able to hire help and materials to begin Bruckstone's restoration. During the restoration process, however, Benjamin became extremely ill and knew his own death was imminent. Preparations were made to ensure that his work in Bruckstone would not die with him. He knew of one remaining Whitlock relative by the name of Zoey , though she was unaware that the family existed, let alone that she was one of them, and dictaed a letter to be written and delivered to her upon his passing. Bruckstone Village and Keep (( WIP )) Bruckstone Cavaliers The Bruckstone Cavaliers are a well known part of the Gilnean Military. Having taken part in almost every major encounter in Gilneas since the War of Aderic, they have always been fierce loyalists to his line raising arms whenever required in his name. Created directly following the War of Aderic when the House of Whitlock was given more power, young adults were trained to be soldiers. Made by Victor Whitlock, Founder of Bruckstone in order to provide Gilneas with more men for their military. The Cavaliers got their first encounter with real battle wiith the beginning of the War of Silverpine. Tasked with assisting the main force in repelling the Lordaeron invaders from Tirisfal. They proved their worth when a company of Lordaeron soldiers managed to slip by unnoticed into Silverpine. Quick to react, Victor led his men to face them before they could flank the main force. Though it ended with many dead on both sides the entire force of Lordaeron soldiers were wiped out, thus saving the day in a war that would ultimately be lost. Following the loss of Silverpine Forest to Lordaeron the Cavaliers returned home, many dead including their leader, Victor Whitlock. However, the Cavaliers lived on through the devotion of the son; Oliver Whitlock. To this day the Cavaliers, though their numbers much smaller following the rebellion and the attack of the Horde, remain devoted to the line of Greymane and in time shall make their return. Whitlock Whitlock Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes